


Wake

by ptheNut



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptheNut/pseuds/ptheNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Titles courtesy of <a href="http://www.floater.com/#discography">Floater</a></p></blockquote>





	1. Sink

 

 

 

 

She feels the need to be around Patty so she tries to drown the need in cheap unfashionable beer. But eventually she is reminded of the time she shared greasy chicken and Bud Light with Patty.

With enough sense left to tell the cabby where to go she ends up in a bar she knows Patty frequents to contemplate world domination or to just be alone.

Ellen was there for about an hour, close to tipping over the edge, when Patty walked in and sat at the bar with her little notebook.

She was there because Ellen willed it. Her walk to Patty was steady, calm, destined.


	2. Angel in the Flesh & the Devil in the Bone

When she got to Patty she stopped whatever words of greeting or surprise Patty had begun with a kiss. Not an “It’s been awhile” kind of kiss on the cheek, but a soul stealing “You are mine” kiss.  As the kisses became deeper Ellen became unaware of her surroundings. Unawareness of the people around her was a luxury Patty lost when she noticed Ellen’s approach.

With one eye on the quite stunned barman, Patty tried to keep Ellen’s amorous hands from embarrassing them further. With no little effort, Patty was able to move Ellen’s lips to her neck. While busy with her new target Patty was able to get her hands on Ellen’s shoulders and with gentle but persistent force she completely removed Ellen’s lips from her body.

Patty was dismayed to find herself standing. She put a little more distance between them and tried to ignore Ellen’s wanton expression. Patty turned back to the bar to retrieve her notepad and cell phone. Not happy with the loss of contact with Patty’s warm flesh Ellen wrapped her arms around Patty’s waist and found the back of her neck with her lips. With her things in hand Patty again removed Ellen’s hands and lips from her person. Patty pushed and then dragged Ellen out of the bar she knew she would not enter again.


	3. The Knowing Dirge

Where was she? _What_ was she? What had happened to bring her to this strangely familiar bedroom? As the blurred edges began to clear, she focused on the night stand. A full glass of water, a couple of aspirin and no note.

 _“Typical Patty”_ she thought with a smirk.

“Patty” (out loud this time) she sat up so fast all the indulgences from the night before threatened to come shooting out. She had to close her eyes, breath deep and pray for the world to right itself.

Choking back the cheap booze Ellen once again opened her eyes. The where was clearer now but the why and how was still a murky blackness. Patty, the bar, soft lips. Patty, the cab, smooth legs. Her hands repeatedly being pushed to her sides and her kisses being dodged.

With an uneasy stomach working on a sip of water and some aspirin Ellen lay back down and let Patty’s lingering scent soothe her.


	4. All the Stories But One

 

When she felt she could sit up without her eyes hurting, Ellen took stock of her person. She was fully clothed sans shoes and the bed didn’t look like twp people had slept in it.

“So much for some fully clothed fun time.”

Knowing she was at Patty’s Ellen was not in a hurry to leave. She showered, dressed in Patty’s PJs (the ones that always seemed too big on her) and slowly made her was down stairs. She stood still at the bottom listening for sounds of life. She heard none so she lay on Patty’s couch and tried to plan what she would say to Patty when she returned. Nothing would come with her mind stuck on kissing Patty. Turing that memory around in her mind Ellen felt herself drift off again.  

The front door opening woke her. She kept her eyes closed and listened. She heard Cory’s nails on the hardwood, Patty and then Catherine speaking softly.

“Remember Catherine we must be quiet. We have a guest in the house and she may still be sleeping.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Titles courtesy of [Floater](http://www.floater.com/#discography)


End file.
